


Sense8

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sense8!AU, They're in the same cluster, and then they don't, and they hate it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Sense8!AU: Лиам внезапно обнаруживает, что он и еще семеро человек телепатически связаны. Один из них особенно раздражающий.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 7





	1. Лиам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sense8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917619) by [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR). 



Лиам еще до сих пор не проснулся, и равномерное движение его зубной щетки, сопровождаемое медленным стеканием воды в раковину, не помогает в этом. Нельзя позволять воде литься, пока ты чистишь зубы, Лиам об этом знает — это ужасно расточительно, и корейская самурайка прочитала ему об этом целую лекцию в тот единственный раз, когда посетила его. Но чтобы быть ответственным человеком, нужна сила, а он использовал всю свою силу на то, чтобы вылезти из кровати к началу утренних уроков, так что мир простит его, когда все реки высохнут. Самурайская девушка не простит, она очень явно заявила об этом, но Лиам надеется, что в скором времени он ее не увидит. Она чертовски страшная со своей катаной.

Несколько раз прополоскав рот, чтобы избавиться от ужасного лакричного привкуса зубной пасты своего соседа, который купил ее в надежде, что уж эту-то Лиам не станет красть, Лиам выпрямляется, собираясь посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Однако он не может, потому что в нем Тео.

Он еще чистит зубы и пока не заметил его, и Лиам делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь удержать свой гнев под контролем. Он не может снова ударить зеркало: его сосед только-только поменял его после прошлого раза.

— _Боже_ мой, только не ты снова, — бормочет он себе под нос. От раздражения у него напрягаются плечи. — Просто отвали, пожалуйста.

Тео едва ли бросает на него взгляд и, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы вытащить изо рта зубную щетку, отвечает:

— Сам отвали.

Все это началось две недели назад.

Лиам бы не сказал, что у него была идеальная или мирная жизнь раньше, потому что это не так. Колледж был изнуряющим — со всеми этими книгами и людьми, которые всегда окружали его; он ненавидел своего соседа, постоянно жалующегося на всякую фигню — видимо, громко петь в душе теперь преступление, — и ему как раз поставили диагноз РПВ. Сначала казалось, что это хорошо, что это предлог, наконец-то позволяющий ему все время быть злым, но позже выяснилось, что это лишь еще одна забота: нужно принимать лекарства в точное время и все тому подобное.

Именно так он сначала и подумал: что эти лекарства от РПВ заставляют его что-то видеть. Вот почему он игнорировал Тео весь день, когда тот впервые из ниоткуда появился у него на кухне, — потому что ты не должен разговаривать со своими галлюцинациями. Это было самым разумным поступком, особенно учитывая то, что Тео вел себя совершенно не мило, а скорее по-снобистски — критиковал его кулинарные способности и его крошечный, грязный студенческий домик и выпытывал у него, почему он здесь, а не в своей хорошенькой квартире в Лондоне, как будто Лиам имел какое-то представление. Лиам же вел себя разумно и логично, совсем не грубо, как может сказать Тео, и да, он действительно бросил в него тарелку, чтобы заставить его заткнуться, но он даже не попал в него, а Тео все равно жутко обиделся и, когда Лиам внезапно посетил его несколько дней спустя, появившись в его тренажерном зале, даже не поздоровался.

Лиам просто хотел вздремнуть, а вместо этого ему пришлось целый час смотреть, как этот раздражающий парень тренирует людей и поднимает тяжести, весь потный и мускулистый, пока его не разбудил сосед, жалующийся, что ему нельзя валяться на диване с эрекцией. Лиам сказал ему, что он может возбуждаться везде, где хочет, а потом дрочил в душе, думая о своем странном сне. Вот только когда он вышел оттуда, парень-галлюцинация был рядом, с очевидной выпуклостью на тренировочных штанах и раздраженным выражением лица. Лиам пытался снова его игнорировать, но в этот раз у него не получилось, поскольку парень продолжал обвинять его в том, что все люди в тренажерном зале смеялись и показывали на его штаны, как будто это Лиам был в ответе за то, что другой человек возбудился на работе. Ему пришлось защищаться, и он сумел это сделать, даже несмотря на раздражающий смех блондина, наблюдающего за ними двумя из туалета. В тот день он перестал принимать лекарства.

На следующий день его сосед попал в больницу со сломанным носом, а у Лиама по-прежнему продолжались галлюцинации, пока однажды на математике его задницу не спасла рыжеволосая девушка. И тогда Лиам поверил ее объяснению про телепатию, кластер и про то, что он отличается от других людей, потому что все это казалось более разумным, чем то, что он случайно сумел получить пятерку по математике.

Лиам поверил ей, но не до конца ее понял, возможно из-за того, что она сама не казалась очень уж уверенной. Короче говоря, в мире теперь есть семь человек, которые по таинственным причинам ментально связаны с Лиамом и друг с другом. И если иногда это бывает полезно — как в тот раз, когда парень по имени Мейсон завладел телом Лиама на вечеринке и танцевал вместо него, крайне всех впечатлив, — то большую часть времени это просто раздражающе, потому что из всех чертовых восьми человек Лиам всегда застревает с одним и тем же мудаком из Лондона. Это ненормально: Лиам спросил об этом у Мейсона, и тот сказал, что никогда не видел ни Тео, ни того блондина из Германии — Бретта или как-то так, Лиам встречал его дважды, и оба раза это был неприятный опыт, — и даже с остальными Мейсон всегда виделся случайно, а не регулярно.

Лиаму не так повезло: в некоторые дни он видит кого-то из остальных, в некоторые — нет, но последние две недели каждый чертов день своей жизни он видит Тео. Каждый. Чертов. День. Иногда по нескольку раз. Это так ужасно бесит. Если бы это был Мейсон, все было бы нормально — он его любимчик, такой милый и забавный, даже против Лидии он бы не стал возражать — она очень умная и всегда может поделиться новой информацией, поскольку проводит исследования со своим парнем. Эллисон — тоже было бы неплохо: она могла бы научить его пользоваться луком, и он мог бы угрожать им своему соседу, но нет, его преследует самый бесполезный мудак из всей группы.

Он просто целый день тренируется, а потом занимается сексом с кем-нибудь новым каждую неделю и хочет, чтобы Лиам смотрел, как он все это делает, поскольку ему нужно внимание. Он притворяется, что это не так, но Лиам знает лучше. Он даже не может спать ночью, не чувствуя внезапных скрипов своей кровати из-за того, что Тео трахает кого-нибудь прямо рядом с ним. Он бы пожелал ему подхватить хламидиоз, но тогда Лиам бы в итоге тоже страдал, потому что — и это самое худшее — Лиам чувствует _все_ , что чувствует Тео. Не каждую секунду, но как только что-то действительно волнует, или беспокоит его, или делает его счастливым — и все, Лиам тоже это чувствует. Иногда он по-настоящему появляется прямо рядом с Тео или Тео приходит к нему, а иногда он просто неожиданно ощущает невероятную радость, или волнение, или печаль совершенно без причины, и он знает, что это из-за Тео. Он _не должен_ этого знать, потому что Лидия очень четко дала понять, что их восемь, они все связаны и это может быть кто угодно, но Лиам все равно знает — это Тео, потому что это всегда он.

Так же, как и сейчас это он — начинает надоедать с самого утра.

— Не говори мне отвалить, это моя ванная и мое зеркало. Могу я, _пожалуйста_ , посмотреть сейчас на свое лицо, или тебе обязательно быть везде постоянно, эгоцентричный мудак?

— Не понимаю, чего ты жалуешься, — пожимает плечами Тео. Его голос приглушен из-за щетки, которая до сих пор у него во рту. Так невоспитанно для снобистского папенькиного сыночка. — На мое лицо смотреть утром явно приятней, чем на твое.

Это, наверное, не полная ложь, поскольку Лиам никогда не был ярким лучиком солнца по утрам, но Тео, должно быть, проснулся уже несколько часов назад и играет грязно — Лиам хотел бы посмотреть, каким симпатичным выглядит его лицо в европейские шесть утра. Впрочем, вообще-то не хотел бы — он и без того уже достаточно насмотрелся на его лицо.

— С меня хватит, я поговорю с Лидией и выброшу тебя из кастера, — решает он, с чрезмерной силой возвращая свою зубную щетку на место.

— Это называется _кластер_ , и ты не знаешь, как посещать людей, когда захочешь. Удачного разговора с Лидией.

Когда Лиам захлопывает дверь, голос Тео исчезает. Слава богу, на этот раз он ограничен ванной.

* * *

Наконец-то наступил лучший момент дня, тот, который позволяет Лиаму не убивать людей и не попадать в тюрьму: обед. Его утро было напряженным и полным скучных занятий, но теперь перед ним двойной чизбургер с картошкой фри и колой, и каким-то образом оно того стоит. Лиам по-настоящему закрывает глаза, откусывая в первый раз и собираясь насладиться своим божественным перерывом, однако его встречает непонятный безвкусный салат. Его жизнь никогда не прекращает попытки найти новый способ стать отстойной, верно?

Тем не менее, его терапевт говорил, что ему нужен позитивный подход, когда он чувствует, что начинает закипать, поэтому он мудро решает, что в этом нет ничего страшного — может быть, ему просто нужно очистить рот от вкуса клубничной жвачки, которую он жевал до этого. Или, может быть, позитивный подход возможен только для людей, чья жизнь не является постоянной трагедией, а его терапевт может пойти к черту. Лиам узнает, что так и есть, когда делает глоток своей колы и обнаруживает, что она на вкус как простая вода. Что, черт возьми, он сделал, чтобы заслужить _воду?_ Никто такого не заслуживает.

Прежде чем Лиам успевает что-либо осознать, он больше не в кафетерии.

— Черт, я тебя ненавижу! — кричит он, и Тео немного подпрыгивает на стуле. Его рот заполнен чем-то, что напоминает куриный салат, а рядом с его тарелкой стоит стакан с дурацкой водой. Разумеется, это Тео, это всегда он.

— Извини? — недоуменно спрашивает он, проглотив полный рот своего безвкусного салата.

— Перестань это есть! — с отвращением рычит Лиам. Он этого не переживет, он не сможет прожить без своего священного нездорового обеда.

Тео приподнимает брови, медленно поднося ко рту вилку.

— Почему я должен перестать есть свой ужин?

— Потому что твой ужин — отстой!

Тео пожимает плечами, с явным удовлетворением снова наполняя рот.

— Вообще-то он довольно неплох, знаешь ли, он на вкус даже не похож на салат.

Лиам хмурится, и в его голову закрадывается ужасное подозрение.

— И какой он на вкус? — настороженно спрашивает он. Он убьет этого парня, он _точно_ его убьет.

Тео, словно прочитав его мысли, ухмыляется:

— Как чизбургер.

Лиам сейчас очень хочет позвонить своему терапевту и узнать, сможет ли он найти светлую сторону в этой ситуации или Лиаму официально позволено начать бросаться предметами. Лично он думает, что позволено и что никто не сможет его обвинять, потому что это попросту нечестно. Этот мудак хочет быть таким дофига здоровым и все равно наслаждается восхитительным бургером Лиама, в то время как Лиаму приходится жевать салат, хотя на самом деле он отравляет себя утратившим вкус фастфудом. Вселенная — действительно ужасное место для жизни.

— Почему ты вообще ужинаешь так поздно? — бормочет Лиам, бросив взгляд в окно. Вот так, быть конструктивным и найти решение вместо того, чтобы бросаться предметами. — Смотри, снаружи темно. Готов поспорить, что ты единственный во всей стране, кто до сих пор ужинает. Но я был бы очень признателен, если бы с этого момента ты ел свою траву подальше от моей еды, большое спасибо.

Тео смотрит на него без всякого интереса.

— Что ж, может быть, мне нравится тот факт, что мой салат на вкус как бургеры и картошка фри.

— А мне определенно нет, — цедит Лиам сквозь зубы и глубоко вдыхает. Спокойствие и дипломатия, вот так, вот так.

— Тогда я бы предложил тебе пожаловаться тому, кому не плевать, — заключает Тео со сладкой, невинной улыбкой, и Лиам по-настоящему пытается ударить его.

Что ему удается сделать — так это опрокинуть стакан с колой себе на футболку, притянуть несколько взглядов и заслужить смешки в свой адрес в кафетерии.

В тот вечер он гуглит, как убить другого сенсейта на расстоянии.

* * *

Это все неправильно. Колледж не должен так сомневаться в студентах, иначе насколько уверенные в себе взрослые отсюда выйдут, если профессора не делают ничего, кроме как целыми годами им не доверяют? Они буквально сидят в своих кабинетах и придумывают вопросы и упражнения, чтобы _проверить_ , что их студенты действительно учились, как будто их слово вообще ничего не значит. Лиам совершенно возмущен всеми вопросами на этом клочке бумаги, который пытается судить его. Учился ли Лиам? Нет, конечно же нет, в его жизни есть вещи поважнее, чем изучение клеток и органов, и он уже и без того знает о них самое главное: они _по-прежнему работают_ , даже если ты не знаешь как. Это огромная любезность, которую они оказывают людям, но нет, им все равно нужно тратить время на то, чтобы изучать ее. Черт возьми, нет, Лиам никогда не будет этого делать. В любом случае, мир мог бы стать намного лучше без биологии. И если бумажка будет судить его за то, что он ответил неправильно на все вопросы, то в эту игру могут играть двое — Лиам будет судить ее в ответ.

— Это все неправильно.

Лиам подпрыгивает на стуле, когда у него над плечом внезапно раздается голос Тео, который хмуро смотрит на его тест. С него всюду капает вода, и его тело закрыто лишь крошечным полотенцем, обернутым вокруг бедер. Никого другого в классе, похоже, не смущает внезапное появление такого избыточного количества белой обнаженной кожи и влажных мышц, и Лиам старается не пялиться чересчур очевидно. Последнее, что ему нужно, — это быть обвиненным в списывании или чем-то подобном, потому что опять же, профессора живут для того, чтобы не доверять ему.

— Тогда помоги мне, — тихо шепчет он, практически не двигая губами. Тео, разумеется, все равно его слышит.

— Я тут немного занят, если ты не заметил. — И он в самом деле показывает на свой непристойный вид, как будто не видя, что Лиам уже изо всех сил старается не смотреть никуда, кроме его лица. Чертов эксгибиционист.

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

Тео пожимает плечами, взъерошивая свои волосы. Лиаму, кстати говоря, не нужна была попавшая в глаза вода.

— Очевидно, ты позвал меня.

Существует много вещей, которых Лиам никогда в жизни не делал, и тем, что он никогда не звал Тео, он гордится больше всего.

— Я бы никогда тебя не позвал, я бы позвал Лидию, если бы знал как, а не тебя. На самом деле, я бы позвал _всех остальных_ раньше, чем тебя.

Тео оглядывается, медленно обходя вокруг стола Лиама и оставляя на полу мокрые следы. Теперь кто-нибудь поскользнется и сломает себе шею.

— Ну, что-то я не вижу Лидию, — ухмыляется он. — Или кого-нибудь еще.

— Я удивлен, что ты вообще видишь что-нибудь, кроме себя, — горько бормочет Лиам, бросив взгляд на настенные часы. Осталось десять минут, а все, что у него есть, — это бесполезный мудак, весь голый и мокрый. — В любом случае, если ты не собираешься помогать, то можешь возвращаться в свой душ и утопиться в нем, спасибо.

В этот раз Тео действительно слушается, показав ему средний палец, а затем исчезнув в воздухе вместе со своим скудным синим полотенцем. Лиам несколько секунд сердито таращится на пустоту, оставшуюся после него, после чего обращает покорный взгляд на свой тест.

Это все неправильно — внезапно понимает он, и не то чтобы это что-то новенькое, потому что он уже и так это знал, но разница в том, что теперь он также знает _почему_. Это неправильно, и его левая рука — Лиам даже не умеет ей писать — принимается жить собственной жизнью: стирать, исправлять и переписывать под загипнотизированным взглядом Лиама. Когда звенит звонок, его тест закончен, а его левая рука снова принадлежит ему. Должно быть, Лидия почувствовала его отчаяние и пришла на помощь. Боже, храни Лидию.

Часть его _знает_ , что Тео — единственный левша в кластере.

* * *

Если существует одна вещь, которую Лиам ненавидит, — и она существует, вообще-то их бесконечно много, — то это когда его прерывают во время лежания на кровати и просмотра «Нетфликса» в ужасном настроении. Особенно если его прерывает Тео, который хочет, чтобы он присутствовал на его свидании с каким-то парнем, просто чтобы похвастаться. Да пошел он.

— В чем вообще смысл? — бормочет Лиам, стоя рядом со столиком, за которым ужинают Тео и его спутник. Парень, высокий блондин со странным лицом, даже не особо симпатичный, если спросить Лиама, говорит о своей карьере художника и каким-то образом делает это невероятно скучно, а Тео внимательно слушает, притворяясь, что ему не плевать. А ему плевать, Лиам знает, что плевать. Да и с чего бы ему не было? — Кого волнует, чем он занимается по жизни, ты трахнешь его сегодня ночью, а потом больше никогда его не увидишь, просто заканчивай с этим уже.

Тео, похоже, не особенно рад услышать правду и внезапно перестает строить глазки страннолицему, чтобы свирепо взглянуть на Лиама.

— Заткнись, ради бога.

Лиам бы обиделся, если бы не был так занят, хохоча над выражением лица страннолицего.

— _Извини?_

— Не ты, я… ребята за столиком рядом с нами. Они _очень_ громкие, это раздражает.

Смех Лиама становится еще громче, когда страннолицый нерешительно смотрит на пожилую пару, тихо ужинающую рядом с ними. Тео прочищает горло, улыбкой смягчая ситуацию, и плавным голосом меняет тему. Страннолицый, похоже, более чем с радостью позволяет Тео отвлечь его, поскольку горячим людям вот так вот легко живется.

— И, кстати, не делай вид, что я тебя бешу, — бормочет Лиам спустя какое-то время, так как Тео больше не признает его существование. — Я чертовски уверен, что пришел сюда не сам по себе, это ты меня как-то позвал. Хочешь бросить мне в лицо то, что твоя сексуальная жизнь лучше, чем моя, а? Мне плевать, чувак, я вполне счастлив сам по себе, с моими «Нетфликсом», «Читос» и трениками. Посмотри на свои узкие джинсы, они выглядят ужасно неудобными, я сейчас так рад, что я — не ты.

Лиам ждет и ждет, но Тео не бросает на него ни взгляда, продолжая болтать со страннолицым о вещах, до которых никому нет дела.

— И когда я захочу заняться сексом или встречаться с кем-то, я это сделаю, — самодовольно заявляет Лиам, повышая голос, чтобы Тео было сложнее его игнорировать. — И это будет кто-нибудь, кто мне действительно нравится, кто-то классный, веселый и горячий, а не какой-то скучный парень, как этот. Ты хотя бы помнишь его имя? Готов поспорить, что нет. — Челюсть Тео неуловимо напрягается, и Лиам триумфально фыркает. Он определенно его не помнит. — Как там, Джерард? — продолжает издеваться Лиам. — Или он еще один Джефф? Ты не знаешь, правда? На самом деле, я уже знаю, что нет, потому что _я_ не знаю.

Тео показывает серьезные навыки в игнорировании, Лиам должен это признать, но его это на самом деле не беспокоит. Вообще-то, если бы все его взаимодействие с людьми проходило именно так — когда разговаривает только он и никто не отвечает всякую глупую фигню, — то его жизнь была бы лучше.

— Ты только что назвал его _красавчиком_ , просто потому что не знаешь его имя? Боже, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, оторвите мне уши, — скулит Лиам, обходя вокруг стола, чтобы получше взглянуть на страннолицего. Пахнет он тоже странно — как колбаса, смешанная с «Читос». Но это может быть из-за того, что Лиам ест их за мили отсюда. — Я скажу тебе, как его называть, если ты не знаешь его имя: страннолицый. Посмотри на его лицо, оно странное. Он выглядит, словно мальчик из «Один дома», но если бы он был сыном Джоффри Ланнистера.

Лиам определенно ожидает на это реакции, но Тео просто наклоняется к страннолицему и кладет ладонь ему на щеку, мягко глядя на него.

— Подожди, у тебя что-то в глазу.

Лиам чувствует, что вот-вот блеванет.

— Серьезно? — с отвращением рявкает он. Лиам всегда знал, что мир — ужасное место, где происходят кошмарные вещи, разумеется, он знал, но _почему_ он обязан быть свидетелем этого? — Где, по-твоему, ты находишься, мудак, — в ужасном романтическом фильме? — Страннолицый счастливо смеется, и Тео до сих пор прикасается к нему. — Это реальная жизнь, прекрати. Ты ведешь себя нелепо.

Тео не прекращает, и Лиам разочарованно фыркает, скрещивая руки.

— Перестань меня игнорировать. Тео. Эй!

К черту это. Лиам просто хотел расслабиться на диване, но теперь вынужден стоять здесь, а ему еще и грубят. Это ужасно несправедливо, и он заставит Тео заплатить за это.

Вдруг он снова оказывается дома, с пачкой «Читос» на коленях и пультом в руке, но то, что ему нужно, находится на кухне. Лиам на седьмом стакане воды, когда его начинает беспокоить мочевой пузырь. Он выпивает еще один, а потом возвращается на диван. Почти пять минут спустя перед его телевизором появляется Тео, и Лиам приподнимает брови, глядя на него и подавляя довольную ухмылку.

— Да?

Тео свирепо смотрит на него, сжимая ноги. Он — весь такой элегантный, в идеально белой выходной рубашке и с уложенными волосами — выглядит удивительно неуместно в грязной комнатке Лиама. А еще он выглядит так, будто ему очень некомфортно.

— Я только что сходил в туалет.

— И?

Тео рычит:

— И мне все еще нужно пописать.

— Тогда сходи еще раз, — пожимает плечами Лиам.

— Это _ты!_ Ты сделал это специально, инфантильный придурок!

— Что, выпил воды? — фыркает Лиам, внутренне ухмыляясь. Он _определенно_ сделал это специально. — О да, я намеренно пытался запасти свой организм водой, чтобы не умереть, как бесцеремонно с моей стороны.

Тео продолжает жаловаться и вести себя невероятно грубо, пока Лиам щедро не соглашается опорожнить свой мочевой пузырь, но после этого, когда он шагает к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки, он обнаруживает себя в туалете ресторана и видит, как Тео делает то же самое. Ну замечательно, опять все по новой. Он всегда хотел побывать в Лондоне, но теперь, когда он проводит здесь все свое время, он хочет сжечь этот город дотла.

— Слушай, если тебе действительно надо беспокоить меня своим дурацким свиданием, когда я хочу расслабиться дома, хотя бы прекрати все это галантное дерьмо, ладно? Это нелепо. — Лиам стоит прямо перед дверью, и Тео со вздохом останавливается.

— Это называется вежливость, Лиам. А теперь двигайся.

Лиам не может удержаться и делает несколько быстрых танцевальных движений, не отходя от двери. Тео закатывает глаза.

— Вот именно, а ты совершенно не вежливый, так зачем тебе внезапно быть вежливым с ним? Он тебе даже не _нравится_.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Он вполне может мне нравиться.

Лиам скептически приподнимает брови.

— Это так?

Тео пожимает плечами.

— Это _может_ быть так.

— Но это не так, поэтому перестань вести себя с ним так вежливо и игриво, — заключает Лиам. Кто-то позади него открывает дверь, и Тео резко отходит в сторону, делая вид, что смотрит на себя в зеркало.

— Какое тебе вообще дело? — шепчет он себе под нос, пока другой мужчина исчезает в одной из кабинок, и Лиам оскорбленно фыркает. Какое дело _Лиаму_ , он спрашивает.

— Мне _есть_ дело, — горько отвечает он. — Потому что я беспокоюсь о согласованности. В мире. Миру нужно больше согласованности. — Он кивает, убежденный в своих словах, раз уж Тео этого не делает. — А не люди вроде тебя, ведущие себя так романтично с парнями, которые им не нравятся. У меня от вас будет кариес. — У Лиама вообще-то уже есть один, но это, вероятно, из-за конфет. — Прекрати это и иди домой.

— _Сам_ иди домой, — раздраженно откликается Тео. — Я уверен, что твой «Нетфликс» очень по тебе скучает.

— Что ж, между прочим, я тоже по нему очень скучаю, и я бы с радостью к нему вернулся! По крайней мере, наши отношения настоящие, и я не просто _притворяюсь_ , что люблю его. Я правда люблю свой «Нетфликс», и мне не нужно платить за его ужин, чтобы это доказать.

Лиам торжествующе смотрит на Тео, когда громкий голос неожиданно возвращает его обратно в гостиную.

— Какого черта, Лиам? Я сказал тебе перестать пользоваться моим аккаунтом на «Нетфликсе», заведи свой или плати мне свою часть, если хочешь мой.

— Никто не платит за истинную любовь!

* * *

После этого Лиам не видел Тео два дня. Целых два дня. Его навестил Мейсон, и он прошел через пап-тест*, без которого он, кстати, вполне мог бы обойтись, спасибо, Эллисон, он отправит ей счет за своего терапевта, — но в остальном его жизнь была благословением. Может, начальник сенсейтов наконец-то осознал, что никто не заслуживает быть связанным с таким мудаком, и освободил Лиама от этого проклятия.

Но нет. Лиам мирно спит и, как у него часто бывает, видит веселый сон об инопланетном вторжении, где он демонстрирует всем, насколько он хорош в выживании в любой ситуации и какой он чертов герой, когда из его легких внезапно пропадает весь воздух, сменяясь водой, болью и удушьем. Это вторжение инопланетян, а Лиам тонет, _какого черта_. Когда в его уши начинает проникать голос кричащего ребенка, с Лиама хватит. Это настоящий фильм ужасов, а он не подписывался на такое дерьмо, поэтому он моментально приказывает своему телу проснуться и так упрям в этом, что в конце концов это срабатывает.

Вот только он не в своей комнате.

— Тео. Эй, мудак, просыпайся.

Тео наконец-то перестает ворочаться в своих простынях и садится. Его широко открытые глаза сразу находят на краю кровати Лиама.

— Лиам? Что…

— У тебя был кошмар, — невозмутимо сообщает ему Лиам. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывают три часа ночи. Пошло все это так далеко и надолго.

— Да неужели. — Тео прочищает голос и в одно мгновение возвращается в свое обычное саркастическое состояние, только сейчас он покрыт холодным потом, а его волосы спутаны. — В смысле, почему ты еще здесь? Я думал, что я уже проснулся от кошмара.

— Ой, отвали и в этот раз дай мне поспать.

Лиам почти верит, что он начал осваивать эту штуку с посещениями, потому что через секунду он снова оказывается в своей кровати и его безопасно окутывает темнота, а с другого конца комнаты доносится равномерное дыхание Гринберга. Потом он переворачивается на бок и лицом к лицу сталкивается с самыми худшими новостями на свете: Тео лежит рядом с ним, пялясь в потолок.

— _Какого черта!_ — раздраженно рявкает Лиам, и Гринберг что-то бормочет во сне. — Что ты здесь делаешь, я же сказал тебе дать мне поспать! — продолжает он яростным шепотом. Этот мудак в его _кровати_ , какого черта, Вселенная? Это уже даже не ирония, просто трагедия.

— Я делаю это не специально, ладно? — бормочет Тео, не отводя глаз от потолка. Лиам понятия не имеет, что он вообще там видит. — Все равно ты первый появился в моей спальне, так что заткнись.

Лиам задыхается от возмущения, потому что он разбирался с защитой человеческой расы от инопланетных захватчиков, прежде чем этот мудак решил втянуть его в свой ужасный кошмар — кому вообще снятся _кричащие дети_ , серьезно, — но затем вспоминает, что нет смысла бороться с жизнью. Иногда тебе просто нужно покориться.

— Неважно, просто замолчи и дай мне поспать, — ворчит он, опять переворачиваясь, чтобы ему больше не приходилось видеть Тео. — Если ты пнешь меня или что-то такое, я тебя убью.

Тео не отвечает, и Лиам быстро проваливается в сон, слушая его ритмичное дыхание. Он возвращается к борьбе с инопланетянами, но в этот раз вместе с ним Тео, преследующий его повсюду и как всегда совершенно бесполезный.

На следующее утро Лиам просыпается один.

* * *

Все эти люди с камерами, болтающимися на шеях, и большими солнечными очками, закрывающими глаза, по-настоящему слушают его, и Лиам до сих пор не может поверить, что ему в самом деле платят за то, что он говорит об истории. Он всегда очень расслаблен во время этого, и это одни из немногих моментов, когда он не помнит, что мир — отстой и что его это бесит. Он обычно вспоминает об этом, как только уходит последняя группа туристов и он покидает музей, но он все равно довольно часто чувствует на губах улыбку.

Однако в этот раз на него пялится Тео, потому что он, видимо, не может оставить его в покое даже в его священном месте.

— Что? — раздраженно шепчет Лиам, пока его первая группа за этот день восхищается несколькими ископаемыми останками.

Тео кажется ошеломленным его внезапным вниманием к себе, словно он не ожидал, что Лиам его заметит. Кто знает, как долго он там шпионил за ним.

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Тео, растягивая губы в небольшой улыбке. — Я впечатлен.

Лиам не уверен, как реагировать на это, поэтому он просто бросается к ребенку, опасно приблизившемуся к древней находке и готовому к ней прикоснуться, и хорошенько отчитывает малолетнего засранца.

* * *

Лиам знает, что он бесплатно пользуется чужим аккаунтом на «Нетфликсе», что он всегда оставляет в раковине тарелки и что Гринберг, по сути, делает всю уборку в доме — вот почему их дом всегда такой грязный и неопрятный, кстати говоря, — но суть в том, что Лиам _знает_. Он знает, что не должен злиться, что у него нет права и все такое.

Он также знает, что должен был снова начать принимать свои лекарства после того, как выяснил, что они не вызывали у него галлюцинации, однако не начал. Он не начал, а это значит, что Лиаму плевать на все вещи, которые он знает, — его беспокоит только тот факт, что он сделал себе соленый пирог, по сути запихнув в него все, что у него осталось в холодильнике, а Гринберг его съел. Он просто съел его целиком, не спросив разрешения, и теперь Лиам голоден, в ярости и прижимает Гринберга к стене, крепко сжав в кулаках воротник его рубашки и быстро, неровно дыша.

— Лиам, чувак, какого черта? Успокойся!

Если существует вещь, которую Лиам ненавидит слышать, когда он пытается успокоиться, то это «успокойся», поэтому он мгновенно впечатывает Гринберга в стену еще сильнее.

— Заткнись! — кричит он и хочет ударить его, он хочет заставить своего друга истекать кровью, и это неправильно, он знает это, но он все равно хочет это сделать.

— Перегибаешь палку?

Лиам определенно перегибает палку, и чем больше он об этом думает, тем сильнее затуманивается его зрение и тем злее он становится, однако он знает, кто издевается над ним своим саркастичным голосом, и это достаточно отвлекает его, чтобы не сжимать руки крепче.

— Готов поспорить, что он даже не был вкусным. Ты ужасно готовишь, и мы оба это знаем, — продолжает Тео, появляясь сбоку от него. Его голос спокойный и незаинтересованный, словно Лиам, пытающийся убить своего соседа из-за еды, — это нечто совершенно обычное. — Тебе вообще повезло, что он его съел.

— Он был _мой_ , — рычит Лиам, не отводя глаз от Гринберга, пусть даже он говорит с Тео.

— Да, и он уже заплатил за это, раз ему пришлось пробовать твою стряпню. А теперь успокойся, давай.

У Лиама вот-вот сорвет крышу, потому что теперь ему сказали успокоиться уже _дважды_ , но тут Тео медленно вытаскивает руку из кармана и опускает ее Лиаму на предплечье. Лиам чувствует, как его хватка на рубашке соседа ослабевает, и переводит удивленный взгляд на прикасающуюся к нему руку.

Это первый раз, когда Тео прикасается к нему, и это завораживающе, поскольку, пусть даже он видит ладонь Тео, лежащую на его загорелой коже, он знает, что на самом деле физически ее там нет, но он все равно чувствует ее, не как материальную руку, но и не как призрачную тоже — просто как что-то, что там есть, даже если на самом деле ее нет. Это так реально, близко и далеко одновременно, словно ветер или вода, если бы у них была кожа. И пусть он остается самим собой, он также чувствует то, что чувствует Тео: он ощущает, каково это — прикоснуться к собственной теплой коже и смотреть в собственные изумленные глаза, — и ему сложно дышать из-за этих подавляющих ощущений.

Лиам опускает руки, и Гринберг быстро выходит из комнаты, бормоча под нос оскорбления.

— Прими свои чертовы лекарства, Лиам, — говорит Тео, а потом исчезает, оставив его в кухне одного, с пустым животом и пустым холодильником.

Лиам не уверен, куда делся весь его гнев.

* * *

Пальцы Тео с такой силой сжимают подлокотники кресла, что становятся еще бледнее, чем обычно — и это о многом говорит, они в Лондоне вообще знают, что такое солнце? Откуда они получают витамин D? Его плечи явно напряжены, и он не отрывает глаз от экрана своего ноутбука, даже не моргает. Ниган** только начал свою смертельную считалочку, и камера перескакивает от кадра к кадру, показывая испуганное лицо каждого персонажа. Лиам так долго этого ждал.

Это, наверное, самый злодейский момент его жизни, определяющий его, как мерзавца, но он ни о чем не жалеет. Тео _начал первый_.

Это было почти месяц назад, когда Лиам только приступил к пятому сезону «Игры престолов». Тео внезапно появился на диване рядом с ним, улыбнулся и радостно прошептал «Джон Сноу умрет в конце этого сезона», прежде чем исчезнуть. Это была одна из величайших трагедий в жизни Лиама, а теперь пришло время мести.

Он медленно делает шаг ближе и наклоняется к Тео сзади, поднося губы к его уху.

— Он убьет Абрахама и Гленна.

В этот день все члены кластера впервые встречаются одновременно. Видимо, они все слышали оскорбления Тео.

* * *

Лиам не скажет, что он больше это не ненавидит.

Это все еще странно, и Лидия до сих пор не выяснила, что _именно_ с ними происходит, не говоря уже о том, почему, и было бы ложью сказать, что он не скучает по своей уединенности или что он понимает, почему из семи более милых человек Тео по-прежнему остается тем, кого Лиам видит чаще всего, без всякой видимой причины. Лидия сказала, что то же самое происходит у нее с Эллисон, но это потому, что они действительно нравятся друг другу и прекрасно ладят. Так что Лиам все еще ненавидит быть сенсейтом и все еще думает, что это самая непрактичная вещь на свете, потому что ты продолжаешь катапультироваться из одной части мира в другую, по сути, не давая никакого согласия, и ты никогда не бываешь по-настоящему один, даже если это так, поскольку ты по-прежнему знаешь, что это может измениться в любой момент, а даже если тебе удается избежать людей, появляющихся из ниоткуда, тебе все равно приходится чувствовать все, что чувствуют они, если это достаточно важно.

Это расстраивает, раздражает и причиняет неудобства большую часть времени, но это может быть приятно. Не всегда, почти никогда вообще-то, но _временами_. Как в те моменты, когда он идет по улице и ему настолько жарко, что он хочет упасть на землю и умереть, а потом внезапно чувствует влагу и свежесть, потому что в Лондоне дождь, а Тео забыл свой зонтик. Или когда он просыпается со сладким вкусом ванили или белого шоколада во рту, потому что Кира работает в кондитерской и все время ест. Иногда Лиам просто чувствует невероятное волнение или радость без всякой причины, и неважно, кто это, — просто приятно это чувствовать. Поездка на Лондонском колесе обозрения тоже была приятной, пусть даже с ним был Тео. По крайней мере, он был один, без всяких свиданий со странно выглядящими парнями, поэтому в тот раз он его не игнорировал. Дать Тео упасть с доски для серфинга тоже было весело, даже если все на пляже подумали, что Лиам внезапно разучился кататься на серфе после стольких лет. Как-то раз Мейсон пригласил его на концерт в Париже, и Лиам пришел только на хорошую часть, не вынужденный часами ждать в очереди, и он пел и прыгал вместе с сотнями людей, которых он никогда не встречал, в месте, где он никогда не был. Когда он чуть не уснул за рулем после выматывающего дня сначала в колледже, а потом в музее, Бретт сильно ткнул его в ребра, и пускай это был не слишком приятный момент, вероятно, это спасло ему жизнь. Малия показала ему тропические леса Амазонки, и озеро Мичиган тоже было классным, пусть даже Лиам разрушил романтическое свидание Лидии с ее парнем.

Однажды он начал сильно смеяться во время просмотра «Южного парка», и это, если честно, даже не было очень уж смешно, ему просто хотелось смеяться, а потом он это почувствовал — в ушах, мыслях и сердце — все они тоже засмеялись, даже не зная почему. Он видел разрывавшуюся от смеха Киру и Тео, который попытался бороться с этим, но в итоге тоже засмеялся, пусть даже он хотел выглядеть очень недовольным, — и Лиам почувствовал себя невероятно хорошо из-за того, что он сделал это, что он заставил людей по всему миру громко смеяться без причины, даже мудака Тео.

Так что да, это может быть приятно, но это не значит, что Лиам не ненавидит это, особенно когда он хочет вздремнуть днем и собирается приземлиться на мягкий матрас, но все внезапно темнеет — снаружи и внутри — и холодный ночной воздух заставляет его задрожать.

Тео сидит на деревянном мосту, свесив ноги над темным потоком, и Лиам вдруг снова слышит, как кричит ребенок из его сна. Он называет имя, но никто не отвечает, потому что она утонула.

— Здесь ты нашел ее? — тихо спрашивает Лиам, присаживаясь рядом с Тео. Он неожиданно чувствует, что хочет плакать и скучает по девочке, которую он никогда не встречал, как никогда не скучал ни по кому в своей жизни.

Тео почти незаметно кивает, но не то чтобы Лиаму это нужно. Он уже знает, что это то самое место, конечно же он знает. В конце концов, это он ее нашел. Ему было девять, шел дождь, а губы Тары были синими и не двигались, чтобы ответить ему, неважно, сколько раз Лиам — _Тео_ — звал ее. Она была его сестрой, и Лиам любил ее, и она умерла. Она умерла, и часть Лиама умерла вместе с ней, потому что умерла часть Тео.

От этого каждый день немного больно, но сегодня годовщина ее смерти. Вот почему они здесь.

— Почему ты плачешь, Лиам? — слабым голосом смеется Тео, внезапно посмотрев на него. Лиам не почувствовал, как по щекам потекли слезы. — Ты даже не знал ее.

И он правда не знал. Тара не была его сестрой, и пять минут назад он не знал, что она существовала, но он все равно не может перестать спрашивать себя, почему он не мог спасти ее, почему не мог побежать быстрее.

— Ты любил ее, — он пожимает плечами в ответ; его голос кажется надломленным.

Лиам не уверен, как много Лидия объяснила Тео о глубине их связи, о том, что она каким-то образом может нарушать границы идентичности, но этого, похоже, достаточно, поскольку Тео больше его не спрашивает и позволяет Лиаму плакать, пока они оба смотрят на реку.

— Это не твоя вина, — говорит Лиам намного позже, осознав, что вся вина, которую он чувствует, не его. Это не он спрашивает себя, почему он не мог спасти ее, хотя и он тоже. Он просто тот, кто выпускает все это наружу. — Тебе было девять, это не твоя вина.

Тео не отвечает, и они остаются на этом месте несколько часов, глядя на воду. Их плечи едва соприкасаются, а с губ не слетает ни единого слова.

Они не говорят об этом ни на следующее утро, когда встречаются в ванной, ни когда-либо еще. Тео по-прежнему чертовски его бесит.

* * *

Иногда Лиам чувствует его по ночам. Это никогда не случается, когда они оба бодрствуют, это никогда не бывает, как в первый раз с кошмаром, и это никогда не длится _целую_ ночь, в основном потому, что они в разных часовых поясах. Но иногда, когда Лиам спит только наполовину, он перекатывается на кровати и чувствует, что кто-то спит рядом с ним, — и он просто знает, что это Тео.

Его это больше даже не беспокоит, через некоторое время он просто привык к этому.

* * *

Спустя несколько месяцев Лиам наконец-то осваивает эту штуку с посещениями, как он в конце концов осваивает все в жизни, особенно вторжения инопланетян. Теперь они все могут посещать друг друга, когда захотят, и даже случайные встречи происходят все реже и реже.

Это не значит, что он меньше видит Тео. Они, разумеется, об этом не говорят, не перестают все время жаловаться и вести себя раздраженно, но Лиам уверен, что Тео тоже это знает — если они видят друг друга так часто, это лишь потому, что они этого хотят.

* * *

Лиам сначала даже не заметил, но он не может вспомнить последний раз, когда Тео ходил с кем-нибудь на свидание.

* * *

В какой-то момент Тео сдается и начинает смотреть только те сериалы, которые Лиам не видел.

Лиам собирается погуглить, чтобы все равно ему их проспойлерить, но потом передумывает. Раз уж он не видел эти сериалы, он может тоже посмотреть их вместе с Тео.

Довольно скоро это становится обычным делом. Иногда к ним присоединяется Мейсон — только для определенных сериалов вроде «Очень странных дел», — но большую часть времени их только двое, а иногда и Гринберг.

В конце концов, это его «Нетфликс».

* * *

Тео делает ему настоящий торт на день рождения. Честно говоря, он делает его руками Лиама, на кухне Лиама, с помощью яиц и муки Лиама, и это почти как если бы _Лиам_ сделал себе торт на свой день рождения — вот что наверняка видел Гринберг, — но Тео говорит, что это единственный способ действительно сделать ему торт, не съев его самостоятельно в Лондоне, и в этом есть смысл.

Лиам узнает, что Тео не особенно хорош в выпечке. Торт ужасен на вкус, но он все равно съедает его целиком.

* * *

Часть Лиама знает, что он немного без ума от Тео.

Он также знает, что «без ума» — это метафора.

* * *

Проходит уже почти год, когда Лиам открывает дверь, чтобы забрать пиццу, которую он заказал пятьдесят минут назад. Он готов убить курьера за то, что он заставил его ждать так долго, — может быть, поэтому здесь Тео. Он единственный в кластере способен успокоить его, когда он в плохом настроении, пусть даже Лиам до сих пор не уверен, как именно он это делает. Его злость каким-то образом просто перенаправляется на него, и хотя это, разумеется, по-прежнему злость — она не просто исчезает, — но это также что-то еще, что-то менее невыносимое, потому что Лиам никогда не бывает _только зол_ на Тео.

— Привет, — улыбается Тео, держа руки в карманах.

— Привет, — рассеянно кивает ему Лиам, оглядываясь в поисках курьера. В коридоре больше никого нет. — Где моя пицца?

Тео приподнимает брови, пожимая плечами.

— По-твоему, я похож на разносчика пиццы?

Лиам смотрит на него — в рваных джинсах и фиолетовом свитере, контрастирующем с бледностью его кожи. На его яркие голубые глаза и легкую щетину на его квадратной челюсти. На его волосы, которые кажутся самой мягкой вещью на свете. Разумеется, нет, он похож на чертову модель, как и всегда.

— Кто-то только что позвонил в мой звонок и убежал. Наверное, это снова злобный ребенок с третьего этажа, — бормочет Лиам, снова оглядывая коридор. Ни следов пиццы в пределах видимости, а это значит, что он сегодня ударит курьера в лицо, даже если Тео здесь и выглядит так привлекательно. — Чертовы дети, зачем они нам вообще нужны, мне интересно. Ты пользовался одеколоном? — Лиам вдруг озадаченно морщит нос, принюхиваясь к воздуху.

Тео кивает, и Лиам хмурится. Обычно он не пользуется одеколоном.

— И куда ты так приоделся? — с любопытством спрашивает он. Он не уверен, почему тот факт, что Тео воспользовался одеколоном, неожиданно так важен для него.

Тео несколько секунд внимательно смотрит на него, а затем неопределенно пожимает плечами.

— У меня свидание.

Лиам неожиданно еще сильнее хочет ударить курьера. Вообще это не совсем правильно — он хочет ударить того, с кем у Тео свидание, а потом ударить и Тео тоже, а в конце, может быть, и самого себя, но он сделает это с курьером, если тот когда-нибудь соизволит появиться.

— Мм, — мычит он, пытаясь казаться незаинтересованным, и опускает взгляд на свои ноги. _Почему_ у Тео свидание? Последнее было месяцы назад. — С кем?

Он хочет увидеть того парня, ради которого Тео воспользовался одеколоном, так что, не дожидаясь ответа, закрывает глаза. Все равно Тео уже проверил, как он здесь, поэтому Лиам тоже может взглянуть, как он проводит вечер. Он готов поспорить, что его спутник скучный, странный и не стоит его времени, как и все они. Однако Лиам не может увидеть этого парня, он даже не может увидеть, где Тео или что он сейчас делает. Он снова недоуменно открывает глаза.

— Я… где ты? Я не могу тебя навестить.

Тео прикусывает нижнюю губу, сдерживая ухмылку. Он не кажется удивленным.

— Это может быть потому, что я вытерпел одиннадцать часов полета и стою прямо перед тобой, — говорит он, и сердце Лиама перестает биться. _Он здесь._ — Ты не можешь навестить меня, потому что я пролетел весь путь с другого континента, чтобы сделать это.

Мозг Лиама до сих пор обрабатывает тот факт, что Тео действительно стоит здесь, у него на пороге, такой же реальный и материальный, как и все остальное в его гостиной, когда тот внезапно хватает его за испачканную футболку и тянет к себе.

Весь прошлый год Лиам жил жизнями семи других людей, чувствовал вещи, о существовании которых он даже не знал, и видел места, от которых настолько захватывало дух, что ему приходилось закрывать глаза. Он говорил, пил, смеялся и пел с людьми по всему миру, он гулял по улицам Токио, задрав нос, и взобрался на настоящую чертову гору. Он спрыгнул со скалы в голубые ледяные воды Атлантического океана, хоть ему и было страшно, потому что кому-то другому — не было. Он гладил жирафа и смотрел с Эйфелевой башни на раскинувшийся под ним город, он видел бесконечный закат над Римом и пробовал пиццу в маленьком местечке в Неаполе. Он испытал намного больше того, к чему был готов, и все это время он не знал, что это — ничто. Тео целует его, и все эти жизни, которые Лиам прожил за прошлый год, внезапно становятся похожи на игру, бледную симуляцию настоящих эмоций. Тео целует его, и Лиам уверен, что он никогда не чувствовал ничего раньше. Его волосы мягкие под кончиками пальцев, и пускай весь прошлый год Лиам разговаривал с ним лишь в своей голове, ничто не чувствуется реальнее, чем Тео.

— Ух ты, — выдыхает Тео, когда они отстраняются друг от друга, и Лиам может только согласиться. _Ух ты._

Он гадает, могут ли у него быть такие же красные щеки и припухшие губы, как у Тео, напоминают ли его волосы такой же беспорядок и выглядит ли он таким же чертовски красивым в его глазах. Но он уже знает ответ, потому что он может посмотреть на себя так, как его видит Тео, и может почувствовать, что сердце Тео бьется так же быстро, как его.

— Итак. — Тео снова прикусывает губу, и Лиам не может понять, как он умудрился ни разу не запрыгнуть в самолет до Лондона за все это время. — Насчет свидания.

— Да, я бы с радостью. — И он соглашается на куда большее, чем просто свидание. — В смысле, я принесу себя в жертву, чтобы никому больше не пришлось, пожалуй, — добавляет он, прочищая горло. Целый год, и он никогда не замечал, что у Тео самая красивая улыбка в мире. — Ты все равно кажешься намного менее раздражающим лично.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пап-тест (мазок Папаниколау) — тест, с помощью которого можно определить предраковые или раковые клетки во влагалище и шейке матки.
> 
> ** Ниган, Абрахам и Гленн — персонажи из сериала «Ходячие мертвецы». Простите, если я кому-то что-то проспойлерила :D


	2. Тео

— Где я? И _какого черта_ ты добавляешь сливки в свою карбонару?

Встреча с Лиамом была самым странным опытом в жизни Тео. Его кухня была еще более странной и пугающей, такой до смешного маленькой и грязной, как и его выцветшая зеленая футболка, покрытая пятнами сомнительного происхождения. Лиам какое-то время таращился на него широкими глазами, и Тео подумал, что они сейчас поговорят о том факте, что он внезапно очутился в чужой квартире без всякой на то причины и, судя по всему, благодаря телепортации. Но потом Лиам просто повернулся к нему спиной и продолжил делать пугающие, нелогичные вещи со своей едой, как будто Тео вообще здесь не было. Где бы это «здесь» ни находилось.

— Серьезно, чувак, прекрати, нельзя добавлять сливки в… _эй_ , я с тобой говорю! Где я? Что случилось с твоей кухней?

Тео бы даже засомневался в собственном существовании и в том, что этот странный парень в самом деле слышит его, если бы тот не начал добавлять все больше и больше сливок в свою кастрюлю — агрессивно, будто бы назло. О, он _точно_ слышал его, мерзавец.

— Ты же не собираешься это есть, правда? Эй, я с тобой говорю! Что это за место? Кто этот парень на диване и почему у всех в этом доме грязные футболки? Вы когда-нибудь слышали о стирке?

Лиам продолжал творить ужасающие вещи со своей карбонарой, даже не взглянув на него, и Тео решил попытать счастья с парнем на диване, у которого на футболке был томатный соус. Этот тип игнорировал его еще сильнее: если парень с кухни очевидно слышал его и просто плохо это скрывал, этот не показывал вообще никакой реакции. Тео оскорбил всю его семью на несколько поколений назад, после чего решил, что тот действительно его не слышит.

— Что случилось с твоим приятелем, он что, глухой или типа того? Боже мой, _это_ еще что такое? Выбрось это, пожалуйста. — Тео издал звук отвращения, когда Лиам вылил содержимое кастрюли на тарелку. — А еще твой дом отстой, я не хочу быть тут. Можешь показать мне выход, пожалуйста? Я не могу найти его посреди всех этих грязных носков на полу. Клянусь, ребята, вы прямо животные.

Лиам к этому времени уже с излишней силой тыкал вилкой в тарелку, но по-прежнему умудрялся не смотреть на него и не говорить.

— У тебя что, дырка на футболке? Черт, готов поспорить, что у вас тут даже крысы есть.

В этот момент Лиам бросил в него тарелку, и это был конец их первого общения: Тео внезапно очутился в своей хорошей чистой квартирке в Лондоне без всяких доказательств того, что с ним только что произошло, если не считать неприятного, необъяснимого вкуса на языке.

* * *

Во второй раз Тео работает в спортзале своего дяди и внезапно краем глаза замечает Лиама, который смотрит на него издалека. Он ничего не делает, просто стоит там, босой, посреди спортзала, набитого людьми, и таращится на Тео, даже не притворяясь, что поднимает груз или что-то вроде того. Это не имеет смысла. Тео невероятно обеспокоен этим, но продолжает тренироваться, пытаясь игнорировать его. Ему не нравится, когда что-то нельзя объяснить логически, и он умирает от желания пойти туда и спросить у странного парня, кто он такой, как он нашел его спортзал и какого черта случилось с его ботинками. Он даже оглядывает весь спортзал, надеясь заметить их, потому что они _должны_ быть где-то поблизости — не может быть, что этот парень просто пришел сюда без обуви, ведь тогда его ноги не были бы такими чистыми. У Тео слишком много вопросов, но он все равно продолжает тренироваться и молчать, даже когда парень сам подходит к нему, поскольку он не забыл, что в прошлый раз, когда они виделись, он бросил в него _тарелку_. Тео всегда думал, что подобная иррациональная реакция во время ссор происходит только в фильмах, но, судя по всему, нет.

— Ты был в моей кухне.

О, так теперь он признает, что видел его.

— Почему я сейчас здесь? И _где_ это «здесь», кстати?

Тео тоже хотел бы это знать. Это по-прежнему его спортзал? Они в альтернативном измерении или какое-то подобное дерьмо? Он не верит в такого рода вещи и вообще во все, что не может быть доказано наукой, но здесь определенно творится что-то странное. Может быть, это все происходит в его голове, — это бы объяснило, почему он очутился в месте, где раньше никогда в своей жизни не был, и почему этот парень не носит обувь и, похоже, не взаимодействует ни с чем и ни с кем вокруг него. Как бы то ни было, он все равно бросил в Тео тарелку, поэтому Тео продолжает его игнорировать.

— Это твоя вина? Я спал, знаешь ли. Я предпочитаю держаться подальше от спортзалов, когда сплю. И когда не сплю, вообще-то тоже.

Тео знает, что это глупо — считать себя _слишком умным_ , чтобы иметь галлюцинации. Это не имеет смысла, и он, видимо, все равно может быть самым умным человеком из всех и страдать от них. Это довольно логичное объяснение тому, что происходит с ним прямо сейчас, и ему, возможно, стоит провериться у доктора, пройти какое-нибудь обследование, выяснить, что именно их вызвало, и исправить это. Разобраться в физических причинах, а не тратить время на абсурдность того, что он видит.

— Все эти люди чертовы мазохисты. Посмотри на них — страдают и потеют без всякой причины. Что за чушь.

Фишка в том, что это не галлюцинация или, по крайней мере, не галлюцинация _Тео_ , потому что никакая логика в мире не может объяснить, какого черта его подсознание говорит столько ерунды о том, что он любит больше всего в жизни. Не-а, это придумала не его голова. Может быть, это и _происходит_ у него в голове — вполне возможно, потому что никто другой не кажется обиженным словами этого парня, — но все же, это придумала не _его_ голова.

— А потом они будут пить свои протеиновые коктейли и постить это в Инстаграме, типично.

Это придумала чья-та чужая безмозглая голова.

— Я не хочу на это смотреть. Отправь меня обратно на мой диван, сейчас же.

Тео ненавидит то, что в этом есть смысл. Внешний вид этого парня просто кричит: «Я сплю на своем диване», — и в том, что он делает именно это, очень много смысла, за исключением того, он _не_ спит на своем диване, а стоит прямо перед ним, в черных боксерах и гриффиндорской футболке, жалуясь и осуждая всех вокруг.

— Знаешь, что мы пьем на моем диване? Пиво. К черту _смузи_. — Он придвигается к лицу Тео и говорит это таким непочтительным тоном, как будто оскорбляет его мать. — Это тебя бесит, парень из спортзала? То, что я говорю гадости про смузи? — Тео даже не любит смузи, он предпочитает есть цельные фрукты и овощи, но да, это его бесит. Он изо всех сил старается закончить свою тренировку, игнорируя происходящие с ним нелогичности, а этот парень специально делает его задачу сложнее. — А если я скажу, что авокадо — отстой?

Теперь он настолько близко, что Тео на секунду верит, будто он собирается поцеловать его. Но потом он просто злобно шепчет «фастфуд», и его дыхание касается губ Тео. После этого он выглядит крайне довольным собой, а Тео сжимает зубы, потому что никто не обращает внимания на парня, чье лицо меньше чем дюйме от его губ. Это определенно происходит _у него в голове._

— Ага! Ты слышишь меня, верно? Я напрягаю тебя, мистер-здоровый-образ-жизни? Тогда отпусти меня домой, я не знаю, что это такое, но мне это не нравится. Мне нужно отдохнуть — вот почему я решил поспать. Я не могу отдыхать в спортзале, я устаю, попросту глядя на тебя и твоих друзей-мазохистов.

Он, похоже, убежден, что Тео каким-то образом отвечает за странную телепортацию, которая с ними происходит, и это нелепо, потому что в таком случае Тео бы уже заслал его в жерло вулкана.

— Ну и ладно, продолжай, — фыркает он. — Это все потому, что я не говорил с тобой в прошлый раз? Ты появился в моей кухне из ниоткуда. Ты знаешь, что нельзя входить в чужие дома без приглашения?

Бывший лучший друг Тео, Джош, как всегда тренируется прямо на другом конце зала, и Тео сумел игнорировать его несколько лет с тех пор, как они перестали быть друзьями, так что у странного парня нет ни шанса. Тео прекрасно сможет его игнорировать, он даже не знает, кто он такой, кроме того, что он ленивый засранец, который не знает, как готовить или стирать. И который, для начала, наверное, вообще не существует.

— Серьезно, я чувствую себя таким уставшим, как будто это я поднимал эту штуку. Ты можешь остановиться и прилечь на минутку? Твои мышцы не сдуются, если ты сделаешь перерыв, обещаю.

Это не может быть его сознание, потому что Тео _не_ устал, совершенно, он только начал свои упражнения, и он вообще никогда не был таким плаксивым. Это некое реальное существо со своей собственной волей, которое каким-то образом связало себя с ним. Тео не думает, что парень делает это нарочно, поскольку он, видимо, не умеет даже стирать, и он определенно не просил об этом сам, поэтому это должно быть нечто большее, чем они оба. Может, они попали в какой-то сверхсекретный международный эксперимент. Какое-нибудь дерьмо типа Зоны 51. Тео просто предпочел бы пришельцев, а не это.

— Ладно, продолжай тренироваться и быть мудаком. Не дай бог кто-то украдет твой титул высшего мудака.

Да пожалуйста. А что если это реально? Что если в его голове настоящий человек? Это не значит, что Тео обязан признавать его. Он прекрасно может игнорировать его.

Тео не замечает конкретный момент, когда раздражающий парень — Лиам, так его зовут, Тео не помнит, чтобы он говорил это, но он знает, что его зовут Лиам — перестает сидеть в углу, хмурясь на всех. В основном потому, что не было такого момента — он все еще в углу, но одновременно нет. Он принимает душ, и он… Тео не столько видит это, сколько чувствует. Лиам дрочит, и член в штанах у Тео теперь тоже твердый как камень. Некоторые люди пялятся на него.

Джош шепчет что-то какому-то другому парню, не слишком деликатно показывая на его штаны, и они оба хихикают.

Тео впервые за годы нарушает свое правило игнорировать его, чтобы показать ему средний палец, и в тот же момент перестает игнорировать и Лиама.

Он по-прежнему в спортзале и слышит, как люди тихо смеются над ним, но он также и в крохотной жаркой ванной, где никогда не был раньше, таращится на размытую фигуру Лиама через стеклянную душевую дверь.

— Хватит дрочить, лузер, я пытаюсь тренироваться! — раздраженно рявкает он. Лиам моментально выглядывает из душа и замечает его, а Тео с трудом удерживается от смеха. Он до сих пор невероятно раздражен и так возбужден, что чуть ли не пачкает штаны, но он никогда не думал, что человеческое лицо может выглядеть _настолько_ возмущенно.

— Какого, черт возьми, хрена, — начинает Лиам, и его голос еще более негодующий. Это первый раз, когда они друг друга не игнорируют, и они ссорятся, разумеется, потому что очевидно, что во всем виноват Лиам. Как он вообще мог подумать о дрочке, пока он в голове у Тео? Голова Тео создана не для того, чтобы другие люди в ней дрочили, ради бога. Как этот парень вообще может говорить о частной собственности и личной жизни, когда это он косвенно делает _что-то_ с членом Тео?

Тео даже не собирается признавать, что видел блондина, сидящего на унитазе и все это время надрывающего животик от смеха, потому что если их больше одного, то Тео выстрелит себе в голову, просто и ясно. Почему это не могли быть пришельцы?

* * *

Даже если ты сходишь с ума, это должно происходить медленно и постепенно, должно быть какое-то время между первой галлюцинацией и последующими — или, по крайней мере, так всегда думал Тео.

Он ошибался.

Как только это началось, это не замедлялось.

Теперь Тео видит Лиама каждый день, иногда даже больше одного раза. Если он посмотрится в зеркало — неважно, где и когда, — он может быть уверен, что Лиам тоже там будет — таращиться на него в ответ.

Они не дружат, потому что живут в разных часовых поясах: нельзя по-настоящему дружить с кем-то, кто решает пойти на свой первый метал-концерт именно тогда, когда ты опустил голову на подушку после утомительного рабочего дня, — но, похоже, они ничего не могут с этим поделать. Они связаны, и это не прекращается, как бы сильно Лиам ни злился каждый раз.

Это, кстати, забавная часть — то, как злится Лиам. Тео вроде не пытается _раздражать_ его, так просто получается, каждый чертов раз: щеки Лиама краснеют от ярости, а с языка готовы сорваться самые нелепые ответы в мире. Похоже, такая у него болезнь, и Тео, вероятно, ужасный человек, раз его это веселит, но если послушать Джоша, то ужасный человек — по сути определение Тео, поэтому — что тут поделаешь. У Тео, скорее всего, тоже болезнь, ведь он теперь на ежедневной основе спорит с парнем у себя в голове.

Пожалуй, им стоит серьезно поговорить о том, какого черта с ними происходит и самое главное — _как_ , но они слишком заняты оскорблением друг друга, чтобы сделать это.

Лиам живет в Калифорнии, и самое странное в этом — не то, что Тео собственными глазами смотрел на теплый и солнечный вид из окна на восьмом этаже высокого здания в Лос-Анджелесе, хотя он ни разу не выезжал из Европы, а то, что он знает, что Лиам родился не здесь. Самое странное — он знает, что Лиам переехал сюда из Бейкон-Хиллс, когда ему было шесть, хотя Лиам никогда не говорил ему об этом. Он знает не все, но он знает _кое-что_ , чего не должен, — случайные факты и даже эмоции. Он знает, каково это — быть настолько злым, что не можешь остановиться и разбиваешь машину своего тренера, несмотря на то, что все вокруг пялятся на тебя. Тео знает это так отчетливо, будто чувствовал это сам, хотя он бы никогда не сделал что-то подобное. Он знает, каково это — злиться на самого себя за то, что ты злишься.

Другие вещи Тео знает, потому что видел их. Например, Лиам никогда не убирается в доме, а его сосед — святой. Он не доживет до шестидесяти, если продолжит так питаться. Он любит историю, и у него очень детский смех. Он кладет белое и цветное в стиральную машину вместе, и поэтому у него больше нет по-настоящему белых футболок.

Он, похоже, не осознает, какое влияние он оказывает на людей.

Тео _не_ перестает беспокоиться о парне в своей голове, которого видит только он, но в конце концов он привыкает к этому.

Он этим точно не наслаждается, и инопланетяне все равно были бы лучшим вариантом, но это, по крайней мере, не скучно. Ему это практически нравится.

* * *

Неожиданно появляются и другие.

Блондин, который смеялся над ними в туалете, намекал на это, да и Лиам упоминал о них, честно говоря, но Тео до сих пор не решил, существует ли сам Лиам, так что он не является надежным источником информации.

А вот рыжеволосая девушка, которая появилась в его офисе в спортзале, пока он занимался бухгалтерией, — является. Для начала, она не просто выскочила из ниоткуда, одетая в одни только боксеры и запятнанную футболку, а потом принялась жаловаться и ворчать — ее одежда и высокие каблуки придают ей профессиональный вид. Она даже зашла настолько далеко, что вежливо представилась: Лидия Мартин, исследователь квантовой физики, приятно познакомиться.

Но она все равно вошла не через дверь.

— А что случилось с другим? Который злобный?

Лидия кажется немного озадаченной его вопросом, вероятно, потому что она ожидала, что он тоже представится, но Лиам не посещал его сегодня весь день, а теперь в его голове новая девушка, так что вежливость — не первоочередная задача Тео. Он только-только привык к своей возможно реальной повторяющейся галлюцинации, он не хочет новую.

— О, ты имеешь в виду Лиама?

— Да, Лиама, — осторожно кивает Тео. Должно быть, она тоже с ним говорила. Он гадает, часто ли они видятся.

— Думаю, у него сейчас уроки, — пожимает плечами Лидия, присаживаясь напротив стола Тео. Кресло остается совершенно неподвижным. — Но если моя догадка верна, ты скоро его увидишь, не волнуйся.

— Я не волнуюсь, — фыркает Тео, и ему не нравится то, что он моментально понимает, что Лидия не верит ему ни на секунду. Она всегда хорошо разбиралась в людях, и Тео понятия не имеет, откуда он это знает. Это немного жутко. — Ты знаешь его?

— Лиама? Ну, я знаю, что он живет в Калифорнии, изучает историю и у него вспыльчивый характер, мягко говоря. Это по сути все.

Тео внимательно слушает и чувствует странное удовлетворение из-за ее ответа. Не так уж много. Она не знает, что у Лиама аллергия на арахис и что его отстранили от занятий за организацию секретного бойцовского клуба, когда он учился в старшей школе. Она, похоже, не знает, что он спит только с открытой дверью.

— А ты? Знаешь его?

— Нет, он просто появляется каждый день и злится на все. Он забавный. — Тео пожимает плечами с полуулыбкой, а затем прочищает горло. — Но не говори ему.

— Нет, конечно не скажу, — успокаивает его Лидия, и по какой-то причине Тео моментально доверяет ей. Разумеется, Лидия верная, он уже это знал.

Наступает тишина, но не неловкая: они просто сидят и изучают друг друга.

— И… — Тео колеблется, встретив ее взгляд. Она совершенно не кажется потерянной, как Лиам или он сам. Это почти так, будто она знает, что происходит. — Ты знаешь меня?

— Ты Тео, — сразу же говорит она, но, похоже, не планирует больше ничего добавлять.

— Да.

— Я Лидия. — Она уже это говорила, но в этот раз она протягивает руку, и Тео чуть было не принимает ее. Чуть было. Он останавливается в последний миг и убирает руку, потому что не хочет попытаться коснуться ее и обнаружить, что там ничего нет. Он скрещивает руки, и Лидия тоже опускает ладонь, смерив его острым взглядом. Она совсем не кажется обеспокоенной. — Это первый раз, когда ты встретил кого-то другого? Ты всегда видел только Лиама?

— Да, только Лиама, — подтверждает Тео, нахмурившись. — А что, есть и другие?

— Кроме меня, Лиама и тебя, есть еще пятеро, — уверенно сообщает Лидия, и Тео изо всех сил пытается не показывать своего удивления. Еще пятеро. Это значит, что существует семь человек, у которых есть доступ к его голове. И у которых есть доступ к голове Лиама. Он не чувствует особой радости. — Я еще не встречала их всех, но если то, что я прочитала, — правда, то встречу. Мы оба встретим.

Она говорит это так, словно это хорошо, но Тео так не думает. Он до сих пор не уверен, стоит ли ему сидеть здесь, в своем офисе, и говорить с девушкой, которую никто другой в спортзале не увидит и не услышит, но делать это с еще _пятью_ людьми? Так он вообще скоро начнет говорить с животными.

— И что именно ты прочитала? — все-таки спрашивает он, потому что это нереалистично и нелогично, ладно, но каждая часть его тела, похоже, верит этому. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы побыть разумным и выслушать то, что скажет его галлюцинация, раз уж она такая вежливая.

— Я могу показать тебе, — говорит она, и в тот же миг Тео больше не сидит за своим столом. Вокруг широкая и яркая публичная библиотека с большими окнами, открывающимися в небо, и статуями повсюду. На несколько секунд взгляд Тео теряется среди лиц студентов, которых он никогда не встречал, а потом он быстро поворачивается к Лидии, занятой поиском чего-то на полке.

— Ты не могла бы просто отправить мне электронное письмо? — спрашивает он. Он не уверен, сделал ли он это специально, но они снова оказываются в его небольшом офисе. За его крошечным окном серое и облачное лондонское небо. Он не уверен, что все должно выглядеть так, когда сходишь с ума.

Лидия смотрит на него и вдруг усмехается, немного покачав головой.

— Чтобы ты мог показать его кому-то другому и понять, видят ли они его тоже? Умно. — Тео прячет виноватый взгляд, но на самом деле она кажется впечатленной. — Просто скажи мне свой адрес, и я отправлю, но Тео, это все реально. Я реальна, Лиам реален, мы все реальны.

Тео ухмыляется.

— Ну да. В таком случае ты не против все же отправить мне это письмо, да?

* * *

Возможно, он никому не докажет, что она правда вчера была в его офисе, но Лидия Мартин из Мичигана, США, действительно отправила ему электронное письмо, и Трейси, бывшая девушка Джоша, которая изменила ему с Тео, тоже его видит.

Получается, он все-таки не сходит с ума.

* * *

— Ты реальный, — говорит он Лиаму в следующий раз, когда видит его. В его голосе слышатся одновременно удивление и уверенность.

— Что? — Лиам опускает джойстик и едва ли бросает на него взгляд, после чего возвращается к игре против своего соседа.

— Ты реальный, — повторяет Тео. — Все это реально. Я встретил Лидию.

В этот раз Лиам кладет джойстик вниз и хмурится.

— О, вау, ты один раз встретил Лидию и внезапно веришь в это, — с горечью бормочет он. — Я что, был недостаточно реальным? По-твоему, я выгляжу как привидение?

— Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе нужен душ. У тебя томатный соус на волосах, — замечает Тео. Что не так с личной гигиеной и этим парнем, серьезно? Он как будто ест всем своим телом. — И она отправила электронное письмо, чтобы я мог заставить своего друга прочитать его. Так что теперь я _знаю_ , что это реально.

Лиам фыркает и рассеянно пробегает рукой по волосам, как будто это может помочь с ситуацией с томатным соусом.

— Ну да, все остальные уже это знали. Мы с Мейсоном уже две недели дружим на Фейсбуке, а Кира все время присылает мне рецепты кексов в Инстаграме.

Тео озадаченно моргает. Он понятия не имеет, кем, черт возьми, должны быть эти Мейсон и Кира и зачем кто-то стал бы присылать Лиаму рецепты кексов, когда даже не может приготовить карбонару, не уничтожив ее. Он чувствует себя так, словно все ушли на вечеринку, а его не пригласили, и ему это совсем не нравится. Он ненавидит чего-то не знать.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, я думаю, — самодовольно усмехается Лиам, явно удовлетворенный тем, что в этот раз это он все знает, и Тео бросает на него сердитый взгляд.

— Ну и ладно. Отвали.

— Ты снова говоришь сам с собой, Лиам, — слышит он вздох Гринберга, прежде чем снова оказывается в Лондоне.

* * *

Той ночью он находит Лиама в Инстаграме.

Там в основном видео, где он разглагольствует о чем-нибудь или разыгрывает своего бедного соседа. Большинство комментариев говорят о том, как забавно выглядит Гринберг, когда злится и начинает кричать, но комментарий, с которым Тео больше всего согласен, — о том, что у Лиама самый заразительный смех в мире.

Он не подписывается на него, но продолжает проверять его профиль каждую ночь перед тем, как лечь спать, на случай, если он выложит что-нибудь новое.

* * *

В конце концов Лиам узнает об этом.

— Хватит сталкерить мой Инстаграм, чудик, — говорит он, появившись рядом с ним, когда Тео листает его профиль, лежа в кровати. Сердце Тео подскакивает к горлу, но прежде чем он успевает как-нибудь оправдаться, Лиам пропадает.

Через две минуты он получает уведомление.

**Лиам Данбар подписался на вас.**

На этот раз он подписывается в ответ.

Ведь Гринберг действительно забавный, когда злится.

* * *

Тео всегда считал метро расслабляющим. Все эти люди думают о своих делах вокруг него. Есть только он и пара наушников, ограждающих его мысли от остального мира.

— Но как же навозный жук.

К сожалению, ничто не может оградить его от мыслей Лиама.

— Что? — незаметно бормочет он, потому что для всех остальных в вагоне рядом с ним никто не сидит. Тео отчасти завидует им.

— Навозный жук, — настаивает Лиам. — Тот, который толкает шарик с навозом, знаешь?

Тео нетерпеливо закатывает глаза. Ради бога, сейчас семь часов утра.

— Да, я знаю, что такое навозный жук. Что с ним такое?

— Что с ним такое?! — Лиам недоверчиво расширяет глаза, похоже, искренне оскорбленный вопросом. — Ты действительно спрашиваешь у меня, что с ним такое? _Чувак_ , столько всего! — Он изумленно вздыхает. — Например, для начала — куда он тащит весь этот навоз? Зачем ему нужен навоз? Форма шара важна, или она просто для того, чтобы нести было удобнее? И самое главное — это вообще _его_ навоз или кого-то другого, и если кого-то другого, то не против ли этот другой, что он забрал его, или ему нужно убивать других животных, чтобы украсть их навоз? Он оставляет им что-то в ответ? Это просто… — Лиам потрясенно качает головой, яростно жестикулируя руками. — Так много вопросов, нельзя даже начать задавать их, потому что они просто прибывают и прибывают, их так много, и я правда не понимаю, как ты — как _кто угодно_ — может спокойно продолжать жить своей жизнью без единого ответа на все это.

— Убирайся, — цедит Тео сквозь зубы.

— Что?

— Убирайся из моей головы!

— _Прошу прощения?_ — Старушка напротив него, кажется, готова ударить его своей сумкой с продуктами, и Тео лишь сейчас осознает, что в этот раз забыл понизить голос.

— Извините, я говорил с… — Тео неопределенно показывает на опустевшее место рядом с ним и прочищает горло. — В смысле, меня доставала муха. Жужжала у меня в ухе и все такое. Она уже улетела.

Старушка все еще не выглядит убежденной и продолжает бросать на него подозрительные взгляды до конца пути, но она не избивает его до смерти своей сумкой, и Тео засчитывает это за победу.

Когда она выходит из вагона и угроза точно исчезает, Тео снимает свою защиту и закрывает глаза, опустив голову на окно.

В этот раз никто не проникает ему в голову, чтобы задавать нелепые вопросы, и он позволяет себе расслабиться под звук музыки.

Ему удается продержаться ровно сорок секунд, а следующие двадцать минут он проводит за чтением статьи о навозном жуке на Википедии, потому что серьезно, _куда, черт возьми, он тащит весь этот навоз?_

* * *

В тот момент, когда Тео жует салат и он на вкус как гамбургер, который Лиам ест на другой стороне океана, он начинает любить это. Он продолжает притворяться, что это не так, и постоянно ведет себя раздраженно, потому что это чертовски забавно — насколько взбешенным и обиженным может быть Лиам, но к этому моменту Тео полностью уверен. Эта чокнутая штука с сенсейтами, которая с ними творится, — намного лучше, чем инопланетяне.

В основном потому, что салат на вкус не как салат, и из-за таких мелочей, как невероятно красное лицо Лиама, когда он жалуется на это, но также из-за того факта, что Тео не может вспомнить последний раз, когда он чувствовал себя одиноким.

* * *

— Прошел уже целый месяц, — однажды говорит ему Лиам, появившись в его спальне с обвиняющим выражением лица.

Тео просто продолжает любоваться собой в зеркало и заканчивает застегивать рубашку. Идеально, просто идеально. У него сегодня точно будет секс.

Лиам до сих пор хмуро смотрит на него. У Тео чуть позже будет свидание, поэтому, разумеется, Лиам здесь. Его, очевидно, невероятно расстраивает, что у других людей есть сексуальная жизнь, когда у него ее нет. Тео не понимает почему, кстати говоря, ведь у его ног оказался бы любой парень или девушка, если бы он только захотел.

— О чем ты?

— Прошел уже _месяц_ , — повторяет Лиам, пока Тео пробегает рукой по волосам, чтобы сделать их слегка растрепанными. — Я встречал всех остальных уже по нескольку раз. Ты до сих пор не встретил их всех, только Лидию и Бретта.

— И тебя волнует, почему? — нетерпеливо вздыхает Тео. Если то, что нашла Лидия, — правда, он будет связан с этими семью незнакомцами до конца своей жизни. Не то чтобы у него нет кучи времени, чтобы встретить каждого их них.

— Потому что я знаю, почему ты единственный, кто до сих пор не встретился со всеми, — триумфально объявляет Лиам, скрещивая руки на груди, и делает драматическую паузу. Он определенно хочет, чтобы Тео спросил его об этом, и Тео считает своей обязанностью не сделать этого. Он все равно ему скажет. — Это из-за того, что ты слишком занят, преследуя _меня_. — Вот и сказал. — Они никогда не могут посетить тебя, потому что ты всегда посещаешь меня, а когда нет — ты умудряешься заставить меня посетить тебя. Честное слово, это просто нелепо. Может, хоть иногда будешь беспокоить других, ладно?

— Не говори мне, что делать, — раздраженно ворчит Тео. — И ты посещаешь меня так же часто, с чего это вдруг моя вина? Я не контролирую это.

Лиам хмыкает.

— Готов поспорить, что контролируешь.

— Нет. Может быть, _ты_ это контролируешь, откуда мне знать. Может быть, ты влюблен в меня или что-то такое, и именно поэтому ты всегда появляешься на моих свиданиях и разрушаешь их.

Лиам громко фыркает.

— Я делаю их лучше. Все твои свидания — скучные.

Он вообще-то правда делает их лучше, но ему не обязательно знать.

— По крайней мере, у меня бывают свидания.

Лиам издает очень шокированный и оскорбленный звук и тут же исчезает. Тео пожимает плечами. Очень драматично.

* * *

Спутник Тео продолжает рассказывать что-то скучное, а Лиам до сих пор не появился. Тео становится нетерпеливым.

Он не занимается сексом той ночью, пусть даже определенно мог бы. Вместо этого он идет обратно домой, купив кекс «красный бархат», и начинает медленно его есть, заставляя себя проглатывать каждый кусок с гримасой отвращения на лице. Он ненавидит «красный бархат».

— Я думал, что ты слишком глуп, чтобы оценить «красный бархат», — говорит Лиам спустя какое-то время, надувшись и глядя на него с другой стороны стола.

— Так и есть, — подтверждает Тео, продолжая жевать. Он даже не уверен, что это работает: он ведь не чувствует вкус всего, что ест Лиам, — и слава богу, кстати.

— Тогда зачем… оу.

Да, _оу_.

В конце концов Лиам идет и тоже покупает себе «красный бархат», потому что, видимо, они не могут делать это по команде и он не чувствует ни единого кусочка, но он прекращает так драматизировать, так что черт с ним.

* * *

Лиам объясняет исторические факты кучке отвлекающихся туристов в музее, как будто нет ничего другого, что он предпочел бы делать, и нет другого места, где он предпочел бы быть. Тео смотрит на него и гадает, видят ли все эти японцы и японки с камерами на шеях то, что сейчас видит он. Осознают ли они, что в мире нет ничего, кроме того, как светятся глаза Лиама и как его голос дрожит от волнения.

Учителя и дети проходят мимо него во всех направлениях, громко разговаривая и указывая на что-то, и Тео хочет привлечь их внимание и показать им, насколько Лиам красивый, когда говорит о том, что он любит, но все, что он может сделать, — это таращиться на него, как загипнотизированный, не в силах пошевелить руками, неподвижно висящими по бокам.

Может быть, это случилось тогда, Тео не уверен. Он не может назвать точный момент, когда это произошло.

Возможно, кто-то другой может, вероятно, Лидия. Он помнит, как она однажды просто села рядом с ним и спросила: «Когда ты собираешься рассказать ему?». Она не назвала имя и не уточнила, что он должен сказать Лиаму, но они оба все равно знали. Тео просто пожал плечами, и они посидели там какое-то время, не разговаривая, пока Кира тоже не села рядом. Они тогда в первый раз видели друг друга и не сказали ни слова, но она опустила голову ему на плечо, и Тео уже знал о ней все. Он беспокоился о ней, как он всегда беспокоился обо всех них, даже о тех, кого он еще не встречал.

Вполне возможно, что они все узнали раньше Тео, и они точно узнали раньше Лиама. Мейсон ярко улыбался ему всю дорогу до Америки, бесконечные часы полета через страны и океаны он просто понимающе улыбался ему. Бретт назвал его ссыклом и не дал ему повернуть назад прямо перед тем, как постучать в дверь Лиама. Они все знали, а он даже не мог назвать момент, когда это произошло.

Возможно, это случилось, когда Тара в очередной раз тонула у него на глазах, а Лиам его разбудил. Он сделал это очень грубо, но он позволил Тео спать в его кровати рядом с ним и даже последовать за ним в его странный сон об инопланетном вторжении, где он был героем, а законы физики вообще не существовали. Он оставил всю славу себе, не дав Тео убить ни единого монстра, но он принял его молчаливое присутствие, не выбросил его из своего сна, и тело Тео действительно отдохнуло, пока он наблюдал, как Лиам делает свое дело до конца ночи. После этого он часто проскальзывал в постель Лиама и видел его сны, и Лиам никогда не комментировал это. Однажды он даже попросил его помочь ему с планом ограбления банка. Их поймали, и Лиам очень злился на то, что будильник разбудил Тео слишком рано и Лиаму пришлось выбираться из тюрьмы в одиночку.

Возможно, это случилось, когда Лиам злобно кричал в лицо Гринбергу и Тео, протянув руку, впервые его коснулся, осторожно сомкнув пальцы вокруг его предплечья, как он сделал бы с бабочкой. Это было совершенно невозможно, между ними был целый океан, но время остановилось. Тео никогда не чувствовал себя настолько близко к кому-то.

И, разумеется, была ночь на мосту, когда Тео не плакал, но видел собственные слезы на лице Лиама. Когда Тео не плакал, зато плакал Лиам, и это было настоящим облегчением.

Но опять же, он чувствует, что к тому времени это уже произошло, и это единственная причина, по которой Лиам вообще смог найти его в лесу.

Это не может быть тот момент, когда Лиам появился на сиденье рядом с ним на Лондонском колесе обозрения и оставался там до конца поездки, потому что единственная причина, по которой Тео вообще сел на него один, — чтобы Лиам мог прийти, а Тео мог показать ему город и говорить с ним вслух. Не может быть, чтобы к этому моменту это еще не случилось.

Правда в том, что это, скорее всего, произошло намного раньше, когда Лиам появился на диване рядом с ним и взорвался смехом над какой-то шуткой из «Времени приключений», которая даже не была особенно смешной. Тео помнит, как он смотрел на смеющегося Лиама больше, чем на экран, не в силах отвести от него взгляд или сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь еще, кроме красивого звука его смеха. Может быть, именно тогда он влюбился — он не уверен, но он не может вспомнить ни единого момента после этого, когда он не был бы влюблен в него.

* * *

— Это довольно миленько, — нехотя уступает Лиам на медленно движущемся колесе обозрения. Его глаза пробегают от Биг-Бена до темных вод Темзы, а потом возвращаются к Букингемскому дворцу и профилям всех соборов, которые видны под ночным небом Лондона.

— Это красиво, — гордо отвечает Тео, и Лиам не спорит с этим, просто продолжает оглядываться, как будто пытаясь вобрать в себя столько, сколько может.

Именно тогда Тео решает, что он хочет показать ему все вблизи, в этот раз по-настоящему. Он хочет, чтобы Лиам действительно был с ним в его городе, он хочет держать его за руку и чувствовать тепло его тела рядом с собой, он хочет, чтобы люди перестали весело поглядывать на него, когда он говорит с человеком, которого любит, потому что они его не видят. Он хочет, чтобы все видели Лиама. Но в основном — он просто хочет поцеловать его.

Он заказывает билет в Калифорнию в ту же ночь, как только возвращается домой.

* * *

Тео пялится на дверь десять минут, не в силах заставить себя пошевелить пальцем. Когда он слышит изнутри голос Лиама, он чуть не поворачивает назад, переполненный чувствами, но Бретт прав: он уже слишком долго был влюблен в Лиама. Пришло время по-настоящему встретиться с ним.

* * *

Лиам реален, и он открывает дверь босиком, в своей большой гриффиндорской футболке, в которой Тео видел его столько раз до этого, надувшись и жалуясь на опаздывающего курьера. Лиам реален, и его гриффиндорская футболка реальна, его дерьмовая квартирка на последнем этаже здания без лифта реальна, и он был реален все это время. Тео уже это знал: черт, Лиам, вероятно, был самой реальной вещью в его жизни в прошедшем году, — но все равно, он никогда не был настолько реален — плоть, кости и кровь, — как сейчас, когда открывает дверь. Дыхание Тео замирает у него в горле, заставив его ненадолго отложить свое саркастичное замечание:

— По-твоему, я похож на разносчика пиццы?

— Кто-то только что позвонил в мой звонок и убежал. Наверное, это снова злобный ребенок с третьего этажа, — бормочет Лиам, шагнув вперед, чтобы оглядеть проход. Тео хочет шагнуть назад, потому что Лиам сейчас так близко, что его можно коснуться, и даже не знает об этом, но его ноги примерзли к месту. Они провели так много времени вместе, чувствуя один и тот же вкус и слушая одну и ту же музыку, спя в одной и той же кровати и видя одни и те же сны ночь за ночью, но они все же никогда не были так близко, как сейчас. — Чертовы дети, зачем они нам вообще нужны, мне интересно. Ты пользовался одеколоном? — Лиам вдруг озадаченно морщит нос, принюхиваясь к воздуху, и только тогда Тео тоже начинает чувствовать себя реальным.

Лиам прямо перед ним, и не только он существует — теперь Тео тоже существует. Все, что ему нужно сделать, — это протянуть руку, и он сможет его коснуться.

— У меня свидание, — говорит Тео, когда наконец-то снова может открыть рот. Он каким-то образом умудряется произнести это небрежно, хотя чувствует себя так, будто вот-вот упадет в обморок из-за того, что лицо Лиама моментально темнеет. Тео смотрит, как он проходит через молчаливый кризис ревности и пытается посетить его, как он делал кучу раз раньше, явно готовый начать указывать на все недостатки спутника Тео, однако он не может. Не в этот раз.

— Я не могу тебя навестить, — недоуменно хмурится он, и Тео прикусывает губу. Его сердце быстро колотится в груди. Прошел почти год с тех пор, как все это началось, и теперь между ними всего несколько футов.

— Это может быть потому, что я вытерпел одиннадцать часов полета и стою прямо перед тобой, — говорит он. Его голос дрожит, и он чувствует, как сердце Лиама — _его_ сердце — пропускает удар. — Ты не можешь навестить меня, потому что я пролетел весь путь с другого континента, чтобы сделать это.

Лиам все еще выглядит шокированным, когда Тео хватает его за футболку и нетерпеливо притягивает к своему лицу, сталкивая их рты вместе, как будто это единственный способ снова получить кислород. Отчасти так и есть.

* * *

— Итак. — Тео делает глубокий вдох. Его голова кружится, словно он только что выпил пять шотов текилы, а его сердце слишком переполнено чувствами. Он гадает, счастливые слезы в его глазах — его или Лиама. — Насчет свидания.

Лиам улыбается, как люди улыбаются только в фильмах, и знаете что? Забудьте обо всем, _вот когда_ это происходит. Тео впервые видит его улыбку, и вот тогда он влюбляется.

(Лиам сказал «да», кстати говоря.)

Два года спустя он снова говорит «да» и поднимает Тео на ноги, целуя его с такой силой, что тот роняет кольцо.

* * *

— Как вы двое познакомились?

Лиам широко улыбается, и Тео качает головой, нежно усмехнувшись от того, насколько счастлив его муж, что даже на их свадьбе до сих пор есть кто-то, кто задает этот вопрос. Хотя это к счастью, потому что это любимый вопрос Лиама.

— Все это началось, когда он вломился в мою кухню…


End file.
